Wait for you Naruto One shot
by MikichanUchiha20
Summary: "'Its the first time we've been alone like this in a while I wonder, will it be awkward or will be just the same as before I fell in love with him' I said in my head, suddenly feeling nervous." Read to find out more guys!


_3 years earlier_

As Mikan got closer to the gates, she started to feel more and more dejected. The thought of not seeing Naruto for 3 years made her feel sick. How lonely it would be without him, the empty memories for 3 years, she didn't know whether she'd be able to cope. When she finally arrived at the gates, she saw his orange tracksuit starting to fade into the distance.  
"Narutoooo!" She shrieked.  
As he turned, he saw Mikan running towards him, a small smile gracing his face. ",Wait!"  
Jiraiya looked down a Naruto seeing the small smile, which was holding so much sadness at the thought of leaving Mikan. '**Its for the best**' he convinced himself. When Mikan finally go to Naruto, as she stood in front of him as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Mikan,please don't cry,you're making me feel even worse for leaving you" He said, with a guilty smile.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't me-"  
"I know" He said in wistful tone.  
"Good luck Naruto and I'll-I'll see you," She said as she hiccuped trying to stop the tears from rolling and trying to force the lump in her throat down. "in 3 years".  
What he did next surprised Mikan. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
"I'll see you soon" Naruto whispered into her ear.  
"When you're feeling lonely just take this," He said as he slipped a teddy bear keyring into her pocket, "Hold it close to your heart and think of me".  
Just then Jaraiya cut in,  
"Come on Naruto, were losing time here"  
"Okay Okay, Ero Sennin" He said in a angry tone.  
"Stop calling me that!" Jaraiya growled, as he began walking away.  
"Hey wait Ero Sennin!" He said as he began running away ",Bye Mikan!" Naruto shouted while running away, waving until he knew Mikan couldn't see him anymore.  
As Mikan walked back through the streets of Konoha, her heart started to race, she couldn't believe Naruto had hugged her like that. Yes, they had hugged before,being best friends they had shared the odd hug here and there, but it didn't make her feel like this. Mikan knew what the butterflies,heart racing and blushing meant she was in love. So she decided she was going to wait till Naruto comes back, and she's gonna tell him how she feels.

_Now_

As I walked through the streets of Konoha I remembered it was 3 years today since Naruto left with Jiraiya for training. It wouldn't be long till he came back now, I think that my mind gave up waiting a long time ago but my heart hasn't given up just yet. Suddenly I heard a crack from a few miles behind me, I sprinted down there and saw Sakura was having a hulk rage again, she'd punched someone and ran them into the ground, so now only there bottom half was above ground. Although, the persons outfit didn't look one bit familiar, I figured it couldn't be Konohamaru since the person's legs were far too long and Ino was in the flower shop doing some shifts, there was no one else that Sakura would've picked a fight with. As I ran over to Sakura I saw her face turn from angry to guilty as she looked at me.  
"I'm so so so sorry Mikan, please don't be angry at me" She said putting her hands out in front of her face, waving them around. It was then I got the feeling Sakura knew something I didn't.  
"What do you mean be angry?, I don't even think I know this person" I said, looking confused not understanding where all the pleading was coming from.  
"Oh my god, I forgot you didn't know yet" She said covering her mouth with her glistening palms.  
"What don't I-"  
"Mikan, is that you? You've grown tall! I heard your a chuunin now! You've grown in more ways than just one"  
As I turned round I saw Jiraiya standing there with a smile on his face. If Jiraiya's back that means, NARUTO'S BACK!  
"Oh My God!" I said as I jogged over to the heap in the ground and pulled the person out of the ground by the foot. As he turned over from his stomach onto his back, he saw me.  
"Mikan-chan, long time no- Ugh!" He said as I glomped him and knocked him back down to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes.  
"Mikan, are you crying?"  
Suddenly my face flushed as I realised what I was doing but at that moment nothing else mattered, as I cried into his chest. Naruto lifted my head up so his eyes met mine. Hot tears still rolling down my cheeks, he rubbed them away with his soft thumb.  
"I'm so h-happy to see you!" I hiccuped with a big smile on my face. While my eyes scanned his face I noticed he had grown up so much and he wasn't the little boy I remembered.  
"I'm happy to see you too! I've been waiting for this day for 3 years" He said with a goofy smile while hugging me back. My heart started to race again. '**Just like that time**' I thought, remembering all what I felt back then.  
"Naruto, would you like to meet up at the Ramen Ichiraku later and get something to eat?"  
"Yeah sure! I can't wait! There were no good Ramen restaurants and I have been dying for good ramen for ages!" He said as he licked his lips at the thought. Suddenly, I felt something trickle down from my nose. '**Nose bleed, oh no!**'. It seemed I got a bit excited watching Naruto licking his lips. I could see Jaraiya out of the corner of my eye, snickering at me. I gave him the evilest stare possible. As I unwrapped my arms from around Naruto waist and stood up.  
"I just remembered, I have something I need to be doing so I'll see you later" I said as I sprinted leaving a confused Naruto behind.  
/Le Time Skip/  
As I finished getting ready to meet Naruto, I felt the butterflies in my stomach growing. '**Its the first time we've been alone like this in a while I wonder, will it be awkward or will be just the same as before I fell in love with him?**' I said in my head, suddenly feeling nervous. As I closed the door behind me and began walking to Ramen Ichiraku, my palms became sweaty. As I turned the corner I saw the Ramen Ichiraku lit up in the darkness and when I was finally stood outside, I saw those familiar orange sweat pants. I walked in and sat next to Naruto.  
"Mikan,there you are! Where have you been?,I was thinking you would never come!" He said in his usually loud and happy voice.  
"I just got held up a bit. Anyway, what would make you think I wouldn't turn up? I would never stand you up!" I said trying to sound offended but it didn't come out right. After we ordered our Ramen, we had a long chat about things that had happened over the last 3 years. We lost track of time and eventually,  
"Naruto, Mikan its time to shut up shop. So I'm sorry to say but you're gonna have to leave!" said Teuchi.  
"Hai, Arigatou Teuchi!" We said simultaneously, as we left the shop side by side just like old times.  
As we walked I felt it was time to tell him. So I waited till he'd stopped talking.  
"Naruto, there's something I have to tell you" I said seriously, Naruto turned and looked me straight in the eyes, his blue orbs reflecting worry.  
"Are you okay, Mikan?" He said voice laced with worry.  
"Yeah I'm fine I just really need to get this off my chest"  
"Nani?" He said curious as to what I might say.  
"Well you know the day that you left and you hugged me well I...erm..how do I put this?" I said looking down at the ground while playing with my hands, like Hinata.  
"C'mon just spit it out already!"  
"I-I well I..."  
"Jeez, c'mon spit it out!"  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU NARUTO!" I shouted straight at his face, eyes closed, uncertain of what he might say next. As I peeled open my eyes I saw Naruto's flushed face. His eyes bore right into mine as we leaned in closer and closer till our lips finally touched. As we peeled apart I looked into his eyes and whispered

"No matter where you are or how long you take I'll always **_wait for you_**"

Fin~


End file.
